1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for creating a non-repudiable chat log.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most computers are connected to some type of network. A network allows a computer to share information with other computer systems. The Internet is one example of a computer network. There is no doubt that the Internet has changed the way people and businesses communicate. Instant messaging (IM) is a type of computer application that is designed to facilitate communication among multiple computer users attached to a network, such as, the Internet.
Instant messaging may be implemented in various ways, but in general instant messaging supports the sending and receiving of instant messages to and from other users. Instant messages are correspondence that appears on a computer display of a recipient more or less instantaneously after being sent. This is opposed to the more traditional e-mail messages, which typically are logged in a system until a recipient wishes to view them. The ability to receive correspondence almost instantly gives instant messaging a more spontaneous, conversational quality than does traditional e-mail. A variety of users, such as, groups of individuals working closely together on some critical project or more casual users at home wanting to see if someone is available to receive an immediate message, may use instant messaging applications.
Normally, instant messaging involves two people online, sending notes back and forth to each other. Sending an instant message opens up a small window display on each computer interface so that both individuals involved in the process may type in and read messages. A “chat room” is a software program that allows a group of people to communicate with each other by allowing each member of the group to type in messages that are seen by everyone in the chat room. An instant messaging system generally comprises a plurality of instant messaging client devices coupled to an instant messaging server via a data processing system network. Messages and connection information is maintained on the server that is controlled by a provider of the instant messaging service. Examples of instant messaging services are Lotus® Sametime®, Microsoft® Network (MSN®) Messenger, Sun™ONE Instant Messenger, AOL® Instant Messenger (AIM®), and Yahoo! Messenger™.
Unfortunately, criminals are taking advantage of this instant messaging technology to perpetrate cyber crime, such as, for example, sexual predators looking for minor victims online and online “phishing” scams. The term phishing alludes to the use of increasingly sophisticated online lures to “fish” for users' financial information, passwords, and other sensitive personal information. Since cyber crime is quickly maturing, law enforcement officials are actively seeking to prosecute these types of criminals. When evidence of a crime takes place during an online “chat session,” prosecutors may introduce the “chat log” of that chat session as evidence in a court of law against the alleged criminal.
A chat session is one entire online instant messaging conversation between individuals or a group of individuals over a period of time. A chat log is a record of that entire chat session, which includes, for example, the date, time, and text of all sent and received messages, along with the screen name of the sender. However, currently the value of a chat log as evidence of criminal activity in a court of law depends on the reputation of the law enforcement officer that engaged in that particular chat session. This chat log evidence will be given greater weight in court if it can be shown that no one had an opportunity to tamper with the chat log prior to the prosecutor presenting the chat log as evidence at trial.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for creating a non-repudiable chat log that greatly decreases any question of tampering and increases credibility of the gathered evidence.